My Screwed Up Life
by LizzieLuvsMusic13
Summary: Annabeth Chase has a crazy, messed up life. And it all started the eighth day of first grade, when she met Drew Tanaka. Now a teenager, Annabeth has a choice, start fresh and give up her true, real freinds or continue with her dreaded torture. AU. Enjoy! has a lot of music too!
1. The first day

**Hey! This is my new story My Screwed Up Life. It is a true story.**

**So yeah... AN at bottom! And enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I will say it. I will.<p>

I hate her. I really do.

Every time she thought she was being nice, she thought she was being cool, helpful, sweet, she was actually hurting me. Everything she does is a bullet to my chest.

It is killing me, that's why I must end it.

She is Drew Tanaka, someone I thought was my best friend, forever. Turns out, she is the bane of my existents.

She is the reason I spend countless nights crying myself to sleep. She is the reason I never knew who I was. She is the reason for everything in my screwed up life.

I should of known, to back off, when she first copied me. When she started to steal my identity.

I should've known, to go to that other school, I could've started a new life, without the pain and suffering.

I should've known, to say no, when she hurt me.

* * *

><p>It all started the first of September, or the eighth day of school. It was morning recess and I was lonely. I was playing tag with Piper and Jason, but they kind of ignored me. So, I walked over to the swing sets and sat down, slowly swinging back and forth. Soon, a black haired, blue eyed girl came up to me.<p>

"Are you lonely," she asked me.

"Yeah," I said looking down. Ashamed, I guess you could say, because no one wanted to play with me.

"I'm lonely too! Want to be best friends?" She asked, and being the little girl I was, I fell for it.

"Okay!" We walked off, talking about our favorite colors and animals. Really, we were just getting to know each other, and she seemed nice enough. Boy, was I wrong. Little did small me know that it was just an act. And that's what I'm still trying to find out, is she an act?

Poop, stupid ADHD getting in the way of this stupid story.

Anyways, we ran to our class room door together when Mrs. Young blew the whistle. We formed a line in front of our teachers door, Drew and I at the end together. Mrs. Woods opened the door and let us in.

"Annabeth, did you make a knew friend?" She asked.

I nodded. "A best friend!" I said.

She nodded, putting an impressed look on her face and we walked through the door. I went to my desk, which was next to this girl named Alexis, organizing her desk.

Drew was sitting right behind me, so I turned around and started up a conversation with her. I don't even remember what it was about.

Mrs. Woods cut us off when she said to pull out our math books.

I reached behind me and pulled a huge, blue book out of our chair pockets. The front said MATH. Mrs. Woods told us to turn to page two hundred thirty-one, so I did, but it took a while to find it. Everyone pulled out a lined piece of paper to work out the problem on, so I did the same.

But I couldn't do the problems, I never learned how to do them at my old school. I tried my best to follow the teacher who was doing the problems way to fast.

* * *

><p>School finished at 3:05 and our teacher let us out. I saw my mommy Athena talking to another parent, and with a start I realized it was Drew's mom. Drew and I walked over to them and I gave my backpack to my mom.<p>

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Good!" I said, "this is my best friend Drew!" I pointed to the other first grader standing next to me.

"Hello Drew!" My mommy said. "Well, Annabeth we better get going if we want to get ice cream."

"Okay, goodbye Drew!" I said.

She waved goodbye and I walked to our car behind my mom.

I had a good first day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is! I've had this idea all day and I had to write it.<strong>

**Not sure, what to do with my other story, so I'm just putting it on hold.**

**please review. And follows scare me and yeah... man I do that a lot. Ok yeah, I want feedback, I want to know if you like it!**

**-Lizzy**


	2. Terrible Day

**This is chapter two! **

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the support!<strong>

**percylittlesis: I am glad to know that you are interested, but I am also changing it up it bit in this chapter.**

**Book-shelfdivided: Thank You! Your review meant so much to me!**

**TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername: Thank you! As I said above I am changing it a little, but that was a sweet review.**

* * *

><p>It was November and all was well, when I had my first piano lesson.<p>

My mom drove to my old kindermusik teacher's house where I would be having my piano lesson. I looked out the window and saw the small Dairy Queen ice cream shop, meaning that we were almost there. We then turned and passed house after house until we finally pulled into a driveway.

Mommy and I walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell. A teenager came out, and I recognized her as Lynn, my piano teachers daughter.

"Hi Annabeth!" She said. "Come in, my mom is just finishing up with Will."

I looked over to the piano and found a small boy with blonde hair playing the piano. It was really good, and he couldn't have been older than me.

He finished the song and I clapped. Mrs. Kelly, my piano teacher looked over and saw me.

"Annabeth! Wait one second, just let me finish up with Will, here," she said and turned back to the boy And started talking.

He cheered and raced over to his mom, who I just realized was leaning against a wall.  
>They walked out together and I walked ran to the piano.<p>

"C, D, E, F, G, A, B, C!" I recited a C major scale while playing each note carefully on the instrument in front of me.

"Nice job! Now try this song!" Mrs. Kelly said.

I put my hands on the keys and started playing. My teacher called this sight reading, when you first start a piece and you have no idea what to play, so you sight read.  
>We continued playing until time was up and my mom came to get me. I put my new purple piano books in my bag and gave it to my mommy.<p>

She talked with my teacher and they came to an agreement that I would have piano lessons every Friday, but it was Tuesday today, so that would start next week.

I said my goodbyes and walked out the door with my mommy while Mrs. Kelly started with her next student.

And on the way home I told her all about how my lesson went. I went over to my daddy, who was wearing his funny goggles and playing with toy airplanes, and I told him about my lesson.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was waiting in line for Mrs. Woods to let us in the class room when Drew came.<p>

"Guess what?!" I asked after we said our hello's.

"What?" She asked.

"I started taking piano lessons!" I said. In all honesty I loved piano, it was so much fun to play. Someday I wanted to be as good as the Will kid.

"Cool." She said, then blew my excitement off and started talking about her new puppy, Bella, that she got a week ago. But, I had heard it all before.

I got kind of sad that she did that to me, because I was so happy. I started listening to her again. She talked for another few seconds until Mrs. Woods opened her door me let us all in. The boys all barged in, and us girls followed.

On my way in I said hi to my teacher and sat down in my seat. On the board I could make out the words writing practice, which I guessed was what we were going to learn about today. I already new how to write but it was super messy, same as everybody else's, so I guessed that she wanted to fix that.

We did that until recess came, then when I was waiting for Drew, to go outside together, she wasn't there, so I walked outside, wondering where she went.

I walked around for a bit, until I thought I saw her. I ran out into the field where she was playing with Clarrise, this big girl that she had identified as a bully.

"Hi Drew. Where were you?" I asked.

"Hi Annabeth, I really want to play with Clarrise right now. Goodbye!" She said.

I frowned, then walked away and sat on the swings, silently crying to myself. I couldn't believe she did that. I thought we were Best Friends Forevor, no matter what!

That made me even more sad.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang and I packed up my backpack. It was brown with pink squares all over it.<p>

I walked out the door and found my dad standing there. My mom must have been at work.

"Hey sweetie! How was your day?" He asked once I reached him.

He gave me a hug and I squeezed his waist.

"Terrible!" I yelled into his shirt.

"I'm sorry!" He said and walked with me back to the car.

We hopped in and I told him about my day. How Drew blew me off and acted like a total booger.

He kept reassuring me, and telling me that I am ok.

When we got home he made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and we sat together in the kitchen and ate it.

We had just finished when the phone rang.

My dad picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

Somebody on the other end of the line must have said something, because my dad rushed me out of the door and into the car.

I asked him what's wrong and he looked back at me, with tears in his eyes.

Oh no, something must be wrong, my daddy never cries.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun<strong>

**So, yeah this is a turning point where Annabeth gets like sad and she is hurt and needs comfort, something that Drew won't give her, so yeah..**

**Can anyone guess what happened?**

**Review please, I wNt to know what you think. **

**-Lizzy**


	3. She's gone

**hey! This is Chapter 3, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you book-shelfdivided for reviewing a second time! <strong>

**Okay: I loved your review because I never thought of that. I will probably make one to two chapter about each grade she goes in, until the beginning of high school or middle school. Than you for reviewing! **

* * *

><p>My dad drove in silence, making me wonder what the heck happened. I could hear his muffled cries from the front seat.<p>

I started to get anxious. I was super fidgety.

Finally my daddy turned into a parking lot and got out of the car. I unbuckled my seat belt and followed suit.

My dad and I walked over to the big guiding and I could make out the word Emergency, in big red letters.

_What is the emergency_, I thought.

Daddy led me inside through what I presumed was the lobby. He talked in hushed tones to a lady at the front counter, while I sat on a chair playing with my curly blonde hair.  
>Daddy turned around and beckoned me forward, I skipped over to him and held his hand.<p>

A tall slim lady led us through corridors, until we reached a room. She opened the door and what was there, surprised me.

It was my mommy.

I ran over to her, and started crying. My mommy shouldn't be in a hospital.

I held her hand, while my daddy talked to the lady that led us here.

She was hooked up to some kind of machine.

My daddy came up to me.

"Hey sweetie, come here." He led me over to a chair in the corner of the room and I sat down. He said, "Mommy is going to be alright, but for now your going to have to stay with grandma and grandpa.

I nodded in understand meant. But I couldn't help but be disappointed.

* * *

><p>Grandma came about a half hour later, while I was playing flappy bird on my daddy's phone.<p>

"Annabeth! How are you?" She asked.

I just shrugged, I could be better, but my mom is in the hospital, for what? I don't even know.

We walked back to grandma's small car and I got in the backseat.

She turned on the car, and drove away.

We arrived at her house a little later and grandpa greeted me when I walked through the door.

"Hey kid!" He said. He came in for a hug, but I kicked his shins, and old joke.

"Hi grandpa, can I have a waffle?" My grandparents make the best waffles ever. He went into the kitchen and started baking. I asked my grandma if I could go play outside and she let me.

I walked out the door and saw two kids playing in the street. One had long red hair, that really looked orange and not red, and the other had short black hair. I guessed that they were playing soccer, because of the ball the boy with black hair was trying to get.

The girl laughed, then turned and saw me.

"Hi! Want to play?" She asked. "I'm Rachel and this is Percy."

I nodded and walked over.

"We are playing soccer," the boy, Percy, said.

Rachel kicked the ball to me, and I got it. Doing a cool trick and smiling. I kicked it to Percy.

"Keep away!" He shouted and Rachel and I ran after him.

I finally got the ball from Percy and passed it to Rachel. We passed it back and forth.  
>"Monkey in the middle!" Rachel shouted.<p>

We passed it back and forth for what seemed like forever, when Grandma called me inside.

I ran back, through the door, skipped into the kitchen, and sat in my seat. Grandpa placed half a waffle in front of me and I smiled. I put a little bit of syrup on it, then brought it up to my mouth and ate.

Grandma and Grandpa each had a quarter of a waffle.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, we got the call. I was watching tom and jerry, when the phone rang. Grandma answered it.<p>

"Hello?" She said.

Somebody on the other line said something.

"Oh dear, are you alright?"

Another pause.

"What could I do?"

She sighed.

"Ok, I'm sorry honey."

She ended the call.

"What happened?" I asked.

My grandma looked at me with a pained expression. She broke down in tears.  
>I ran up to her, to help.<p>

"Honey your mom, isn't doing so well," she said through the tears.

"What's wrong with my mommy!" I shouted.

"She's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! This is chapter three and yeah... So Annabeth's mom died and now it is about to get really crazy. I liked the idea of putting Fredrick's parents in there.<strong>

**I should update every day maybe, because I have a lot of prewritten chapters, but if I don't, just know that I am super duper pooper busy.**

**I'm really excited for the next chapter! And I hope you like. Review!**

**-Lizzy**


	4. How could they?

**Hey! Enjoy the all new chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all of your support!<strong>

**thedancinglight: Thank You! And I get what you mean about Annabeth being more sad, I guess I was trusting for the she-doesn't-understand path. Thank you! And don't you hate that?! This girl thinks that we have been best freinds for seven years and after all she has done, I want nothing to do with her. I'm sorry about your friend problems too. Thank You once again, your review meant so much to me!**

* * *

><p>It was the first day of second grade. I was excited to be back. I spent most of the summer at this summer camp with my new friend Katie. It was a sports camp, so we got to learn how to play soccer, baseball, football, and swim. I also spent a lot of time with my grandparents. But, not with my daddy, he was always off with his girlfriend. I think he forgot about mom.<p>

Because I'm in second grade I get to line up on the other side of the building. So, I walked over to my classroom door and set my backpack down at the end of the line.

I looked around and saw a few kids that were in my class last year. Then I saw Drew. We had made up since the last time we had fight, when she ignored me and played with Piper. She also did that with Clarrise. It makes me mad, but we are still best friends forever.

She ran towards me.

"Hi Annabeth!"

"Hi Drew!"

We talked about our summer, then Mrs. Peterson let us in the class room.

Each desk had a name tag on it, so I found mine. It was in the front of the class. Drew had to sit in the back.

I unpacked my backpack and put all my supplies in my desk.

Mrs. Peterson started the lesson. We were doing math. Seeing how fast we can do simple addition and subtraction problems.

We did that up until recess. When I walked outside I looked for Drew, then I spotte her playing with another kid on the playground.

I walked up to them. When I got there Dre surprised me.

"Annabeth! Meet my new Best Friend Khione!" Drew said.

"I thought I was your best freind!" I said.

"Yeah, well now I have two!" Drew said.

I walked away. _How could she do that to me_? I thought.

Just like my first day at this school, I walked around, lonely. I guided myself back up to the slide, I went down it once, and found myself crowded with a bunch of kids, who were playing mythomagic. I loved this game! I joined in, but I felt like I didn't belong.  
>After recess I walked back into the classroom and we learned about grammar.<p>

* * *

><p>When school ended, I looked for my dad, but he wasn't there, instead I found my grandparents.<p>

"Hey sweetie! How was your first day?" Grandma asked.

"It was okay, I guess," I said.

Grandma must have seen my sour expression.

"Was it Drew again?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry, some people are just like that."

I could tell that she was trying to reassure me, but I still felt horrible.

"Come on, daddy wants to meet us at a restraunt," she said.

On the way to the car I told her what Drew did.

* * *

><p>When we got to the restraunt I saw daddy there, with his girlfriend Susan. I didn't really like her.<p>

They were at a table, so we made our way over to them.

"Hey Annabeth! Was today your first day at school?" She asked. She seemed really happy.

I nodded.

"Was it fun?" Susan asked. Still happy.

I just shrugged. I realized that I have done a lot of shrugging and nodding since my moms death. Ugh, I can't think about her, it hurts. I started tearing up.

"You alright?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, just friend troubles." I sorta lied, because my dad doesn't like it when I talk about mom when Susan was around. But, I also was upset about Drew.

Then I realized why she was so happy! "Your married!" I yelled. I didn't mean to be rude about it but, seriously why?

"We are engaged!" Dad said.

My grandparents congratulated them. I didn't. I mean how could he _do_ that to me? This day just keeps getting worse and worse.

* * *

><p><strong>an: whelp, that was it! I won't be able to post tomorrow, so I posted 2 today. Yeh, tomorrow I have school, then softball practice, then I have to go straight to choir. Ugh<strong>

**anybody, besides me, Annabeth, and thedancinglight have friend problems. It sucks.**

**Thanks for all the support! And review!**

**Lizzy**


	5. Do I really know her?

**Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't get any reviews for the last chapter :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you see anybody getting bullyed please help stop it from happening! People already have enough problems at home sometimes, they don't need to be picked on at school as well.<strong>

* * *

><p>I've been living with my stepmom and dad for a while now, and they got married in the spring, and now it's summer.<p>

I'm super excited because Drew is coming with me to summer camp this year! And Khione isn't! Drew and I have made up, since she made friends with her.

I packed my bag for the first day.

I put a swimsuit in as well as sunscreen, my lunch, a towel, my water bottle, and my flip flops in it.

I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to get it and opened it to Drew. I ran back to her car with her.

Once we were inside, we started talking about how we couldn't wait for camp.

We drove for a good ten minutes, then we arrived in front of a big grey building.

It was called Olympus and inside the camp section, was camp halfblood.

We ran up the stairs and pulled open the heavy glass door.

Inside was a front desk with a older camper behind it.

"Hello!" She greeted us. "I'm Silena, and who might you two be?"

"I'm Drew! And this is Annabeth," Drew said.

"Annabeth! The one and only!" Silena said. I have been coming here since I was very, very little, so everybody kind of knows me. "Okay umm, your cabins are in the big house right now, so you may head that way!"

"Okay. Thanks for the ride Ms. Aphrodite!" I show Drew to the big house, this huge game room in the center of camp.

"The camp councilors came by and told us what group we were in, I was in the Athena group. Drew was in the Aphrodite group, but we still got to hang out at a lot.

The Athena councilor, Malcom, came by and and told us that our first activity was music. I loved music, so I was happy. I had been playing the piano for a little over a year, and I was in red books, because I completed the purple ones. Malcom led us to the Apollo cabin, which was all decked out with a piano, guitar, and many other instruments. When we got there I saw that the Poseidon cabin was in there, along with the Apollo and Aphrodite cabin.

I saw Drew, and Will from my piano lessons.

Will saw me, smiled, and walked over to me.

"Hi Annabeth, I didn't know you came here!" He said.

"Yeah, this is my third year," I said.

"Cool, want to play the piano with me?" Will asked.

"Okay!"

We walked over to the piano and both of us sat down on the bench. Me on the side with the higher notes and keys, him on the lower side.

"Where are you in the books?" He asked.

"The Firefly song," I told him.

He nodded. "Cool, let's play it!"

He started with the left hand notes, then I joined in with the right and ones. Over all it sounded pretty cool, even though it was our first time playing together.

We finished the song, and the councilors and campers clapped. I held my head high. You might've said that I had a lot of pride. My mom called it hubris once.

Malcom came over to me, followed by a black haired kid.

"Nice job Annabeth!" He said. He held out his hand and I clapped it.

"Annabeth, I didn't know you could play," said the kid that followed Malcom. I realized it was Percy, from the one time I met him at my Grandparents house.

"Percy!" I yelled.

I ran forward and hugged him, then backed off and started blushing.

He was too.

"You did good up there!" He said, once his face turned back to normal.

"Thanks! I couldn't of done it without Will and Mrs. Kelly though," I said.

He smiled, then Triton, his councilor called him over. He left with a lopsided grin and wave.

* * *

><p>I left camp with a smile on my face when my dad picked Drew and I up.<p>

When we were all settled in our seats and my dad started driving to Drew's house, she surprised me.

"Do you like music?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's really fun," I said.

"Me too!" I wasn't expecting that. She has never said anything about music before. "Who is your favorite artist?" She asked.

"Taylor Swift!" I said without hesitation. I really liked her. My neighbor Luke should her song You Belong To Me to me once and she has been my favorite ever since.

"Me too!" Drew said. I didn't expect that either. But, it got me thinking.

How well do I really know Drew?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't help it! I had to make that tiny Percabeth moment<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**DOES EVERYBODY LIKE THE MUSICAL ANNABETH? IF NOT PUT IT IN A REVEIW! ITS NOT TO LATE TO CHANGE IT TO SOCCER OR SOMETHING**

**Please review! I didn't get any feedback whatsoever for the last chapter and it hurt.**

**~Lizzy!**


	6. Oh brother

**Hey this is Chappy 6 of MSUL of My Screwed Up Life!**

**i realized that I forgot the diaclaimer for the first five chapters, so here it is: **

**all rights to rick riordan!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You DauntlessDemigod (Guest)! I am so glad you liked it! Thank You! I did a happy dance when I saw your review!<strong>

**this Chapter is dedicated to you, DquntlessDemigod (Guest)!**

* * *

><p>I walked through the doors of my neighborhood church and was met with a big black music stand. I stopped right before I could run into it and read it.<p>

WELCOME TO THE NORTHERN MANHATTAN CHILDREN'S CHORUS FALL WORKSHOP!

Yeah it was fall, summer break just ended and school started. I kept reading.

YOUR VOICE CHORUS - CHOIR ROOM

ONE VOICE CHORUS - SANCTUARY

CONCERT CHORUS - UPSTAIRS

SYMPHONY CHORUS - UPSTAIRS

I walked down stairs into the small CHOIR room and was met with my director, Mr. A.

"Hello!" He said. "Please find your name tag on the table, then you can mingle with freinds!"

I nodded and walked over to the table that had about a dozen name tags left on it.

Mine had my name and Your Voice written on a green paper.

I looked at everyone else that was here and saw that everybody else was talking. I didn't really know what to do, so I just sat down next to some kids that looked my age. There where two twin looking boys with brown hair that looked like they could pull off any prank, there name tags said CONNER STOLL and TRAVIS STOLL. There was also a girl wearing a floppy green hat, looking kind of depressed and her name tag said BIANCA DI ANGELO. There was another girl with long brown hair braided with a white shirt. Her name tag said CALYPSO. KAYLA was printed on another name tag. Then I saw Will, again.

"Will?" I asked.

"Annabeth!" He yelled. "Guys, this is my friend Annabeth! Annabeth this is Travis, Conner, Calypso, and Bianca. And this is my stepsister Kayla."

Travis looked up. "Did your mom make you join choir too?"

"No," I said.

"See! Some people are here because they want to sing!" Calypso said.

"Whatever," Travis said.

We talked for a bit longer and I got to know everybody.

Conner and Travis were not twins. Bianca was Percy's cousin. Calypso used to live in Hawaii and Kayla also took piano lessons from Mrs. Kelly. Turns out she is also my neighbor.

Mr. A clapped his hands and everyone quieted down.

He passed out folders to everybody and introduced us to our he music.

* * *

><p>After an hour of choir my dad picked me up.<p>

"Hey girly! How was singing?" He asked.

"Good! My favorite song is the Rhythm of Life! I handed my music binder to him and started singing.

"_The rhythm of life is a powerful beat!_

_You can feel it in your fingers,_

_You can feel it in your feet!"_

I smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Cool!"

When we got home I walked into the kitchen and got a slice of pizza from the dominoes pizza box. I put it on a plate, grabbed some bread bites, and sat at the kitchen table and began to eat.

Matthew, my new baby brother crawled into he kitchen. I groaned.

I hated them! Oh yeah, he had a twin, Bobby. Ever since they were born a few months ago they had been driving me crazy! Always pulling at my hair and annoying me!

I looked at him and I could imagine him crawling up the chair, turning green like the hulk, and eating me. I shook my head and saw that he was still on the ground smiling up at me.

I turned back to my pizza and finished it. I put the bowl in the sink and headed upstairs to take a bath and go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this is it! Sorry it is short but I really wanted to get it up! It's also kind of a filler chapter.<strong>

**i am the worst! I said I would update yesterday and I didn't so i am sorry! I was just so busy. I had school, then softball, then I realized just how much homework I had. So yeah...**

**hopefully I will get a chapter up tomorrow, but I have a softball game, so maybe not. Go LadyStangs! (My team).**

**I had to put Bobby and Matthew in in this chapter, sorry if it doesn't quite make sense with the last chapters, but if I didn't do it now, I wouldn't have been able to, and they are the reason her life is so messed up, kinda.**

**review! It makes me so happy when I get them! and I get super sad and feel rejected when I don't! You will always get a shoutout if you review!**

**hope you like!**

**Question of the Chapter 1: Do any of you play a sport? If so what?**

**Question of the chapter 2: do you think this is too fast? I'm trying to explain her past and get it out of the way, so I can focus more on her time with Drew when she is a teen.**

**-Lizzy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! This is my new story This Life! It is a rewrite of My Screwed Up Life which I epicly failed at.**

**SONG BY TIFFANY ALVORD**

**BOOK RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

><p>I scribble something down in my notebook, and then set it on the piano. I carefully place my hands on the keys and start playing the chorus.<p>

"_And my dream,_

_Is gonna come true,_

_Like the sun on a cloudy day,_

_It's gonna shine through,_

_And my dream will always go on,_

_Even if it's just inside my heart,_

_That 's what makes me strong."_

My voice rings through the small practice room. I took a deep breath and traced the newly written words in my music notebook, and then I closed it and look at my name written on the cover. _Annabeth Chase_.

I pack up my grey backpack and pull it onto my back. Slowly and carefully, I turned the doorknob on the door and look through the music hall. It is empty. I creep over to the orchestra room, just like a creeper from Minecraft which my brothers play, and hear the soft sound of a violin. I open the door and see a girl with her back facing me, playing the instrument for our teacher, Mrs. Daniels. The door slammed behind me, but the violinist didn't move. Mrs. Daniels looked over at me, and nodded. I smiled to myself and leave through the back door.

I do this every morning. I get to the school at 7:00, practice my music in the practice room, and then left through the back door of the orchestra room and joined up with the rest of the students outside at 7:45.

Before I join everybody else, I slip on my nerd glasses and tie my hair up; just in case anybody thinks that I was the one in the orchestra room.

Why? Because, I can't let anybody know, that I like music. It's kind of sad, because music is my passion. I purposefully do badly in orchestra class, because _she _is in it. Thankfully, my orchestra conductor works with me, so even though I never show her what I am capable of, in class, I show her out of school.

In school, I act like a nerd and I never draw attention to myself. I learned that the hard way, a few years ago. I move schools a lot, because of her. But, she keeps coming back and making my life living Tartarus.

I hate it, but this is the longest I have ever stayed at a school.

And, it's not just the girl that bullies me, that makes me do it, but also parents. My mom, Athena, has this thing for knowledge. She believes that I should spend every second of my life studying, and being devoted to school. My dad is a history professor, so he goes along with it.

I take all advanced classes, even English, which is torture to my dyslexic eyes. Oh, and it gets worse. I also have ADHD making it impossible to focus.

Thankfully, I take orchestra, but that is only because music is a requirement at my school.

Anyways, I am now sitting in the lunchroom of Goode High School, waiting for them to let us to our lockers.

The lady in charge of the doors, also my art teacher this semester, Ms. Pearson called for the freshmen, so I get up and walk to the doors, with the rest of my class. I tripped over somebody's lunch bag on the way to my locker and that sends a round of laughter through the halls.

I'm not the class clown, like Percy Jackson, but I am still the laughing stock of the school.

I hurry over to my locker and put in my combo. 4-31-27. I shove my backpack in my locker and grab my English binder, along with my pencil pouch, and The Hobbit, a book I'm reading for the fifth time. I read a harder version each time as well.

I shut my locker and walk into the classroom. Mr. Blofis, my English teacher was at his desk typing away at his computer, while his stepson is trying to talk to him.

Did I mention his son is Percy Jackson? I have known him for forever, and we used to be best friends, but he started getting really handsome and popular, and I turned into the person I am now. I haven't spoken to him in so long. I wish I could, but I can't. I can't let her get the best of me again.

If I become friends with him, I will become noticed and I cannot under any circumstance have that happen. But, he always smiles at me.

English passes and I am on my way to orchestra. Mrs. Daniels gives me a sad smile when I enter the room, and I go to the back of the class to retrieve my bass. I love the bass. I only started playing it in sixth grade, but I'm pretty good when I try. I set my music on the stand, and started tuning. I picked up the bow with my right hand, and place it on the E string. My left hand finds the tuners and I start to play.

When I am done, everybody else is as well, so Mrs. Daniels calls for attention.

"Alright class, today we will play through all of our songs for our next concert, which is next Friday! Now, take out Theme from New World Symphony," she tells us. I switch through my books and finally find the sheet music for it.

I have to admit that the bass part is kind of boring, but it feels amazing to play. Familiar, as well. We get to the middle of the piece before I know it. A duet is supposed to play this part. The violinist stepped to the front of the room along with the cellist. I dropped my bow, to play pizzicato like everybody else, when the duet starts to play.

My old best friend, Percy Jackson was the one played the cello. The violinist was none other than Drew Tanaka. She was the one that was playing the violin this morning. She was the girl who bullied me. She is the reason I stay in the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**I realized how bad my other story My Screwed Up Life is, so I wanted to redo it, and here it is, some of the stuff I have in MSUL will be here to. Also, I now have Word, so it will be ten times easier and better than before (hopefully)**

**Sorry if it is angsty, I didnt want it to, but I think part of it is. **

**Please please please reivew if you want more, or else I might abandon it.**

**-Seven**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I'm sorry, but I have realized just how badly written this story is. If you would like more, I am rewriting it and it is called This Life.

I will be able to use word on it, so grammer and spelling will be ten times better and it will be way more organized and less rushed.

It doesn't start at the beginning, like this one, but when Annabeth is in High School, but the back story will be in it, which I guess this story was.

So yeah, sorry if you liked this one.

-Seven

PLZ check out This Life


End file.
